futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Thai Empireball
Thai Empireball |nativename = จักรวรรดิไทย Cạkrwrrdi thịy|founded = 2397|ended = 2459|language = Thai|capital = Bangkokball|religion = Buddhism|enemies = South Franceball Sun Chinaball New Vietnamball Kouanchao Laoball New Khmerball Khaing Burmaball Second Indonesian Republicball Thun Sein Movementball And all of the other Southeast Asian countries|likes = Theocracy, Conquering parts of Asia|hates = People who try to attack him|intospace = Yes|bork = Phichit Phichit|food = Thai food|notes = Was of regional superpower even though was of dead|government = Historical Monarchy|personality = Aggressive, psychotic|caption = พิชิต! สำหรับชาวจูเลีย! พิชิต!!!!!!|friends = Nobody except super crazy imperial dictatorships|image = Thai empire 1.png|1st Thai empire 2.png|2nd |successor = All puppet states and colonies Thai-Khmer Unionball Viet-Lao Commonwealthball Burmese Republicball under Thun Sein Movementball control Parts of Malayastanball|predecessor = Thai Siamball|status = Dead... not}}Thai Empireball will be a psycho an empire in Southeast Asia that is a regional superpower. He is Suppose The Imperial Era (2397 - 2412) He was formerly apart of Thai Siamball as a crazy military junta that was very rebellious in the country that was sunk in a civil war between supporters of the republican supreme leader and the king of a new possible monarchy. The first king started by invading Cambodia due to it being nearby and also sunk in a war between monarchists and republicans, he successfully invaded but Cambodia continued being a complete disorder during his rule. Then he went for Laos, that was reasonably stable but had a lot of rebel groups that woke up with Thai activities in the border, so he was also successfull. The decided to go for Vietnam, and had a good time fighting, but lost. Except the treaty declared he could have a small southern part of Vietnam. He then invaded Myanmar, a country that is very delicate due to ethnic tensions, he allied with some groups and started a massive war inside Myanmar, later intervening with his army and winning annexing all of Myanmar coming near to the Bengali border. He tried expanding down to Indonesia, but failed miserably. The same happened expanding up to east Asia and and west to south (NOT EAST) Asia. The Economical Era (2412 - 2432) After the wars, he realized he didn't need to care about war for a long time. He decided to be economically important and started increasing the GDP. It kinda went well, but there was a large gap between the poor and rich, about the rich. There were also many economic depressions. But they invented things, however though, they got a really low salary. This caused people to be poor a lot in, his feudal style reforms destroyed the former structures of the previous agkyawist regimes that focused on bring wealth equality and combat poverty, he disliked it considering stupid to care for poor people. The GDP was 100 billion and the leader owns half of that money. But when Vietnam split up, so did their Vietnamese part. The Surroundings Era (2432 - 2440) In this era, the empire was surrounded by its enemies, and was hated a lot. He (Thai Empireball) was sanctioned, nuked, etc. And he was hated in unimaginable levels. He got spied on and the leader was globally accused of government corruption. The leader wanted to not let the people know, and banned access to outside media. He was angered by these. The people thought nothing happened, until.... The Last Era (2440 -2459) A man had seen all of this with full proof, and told everyone. Soon campaigns against the government were common. So common that the Thai Civil War was declared. The result was the victory of the rebellions. For punishment, the leader was sent to a remote island, where he was then executed for treason. Personality Thai Empire is seen as an absolute crazy pyscho ruled by a military junta, however the citizens used to think they ruled the world. How to draw Drawing Thai Empireball is somewhat mediocre to do. Steps: 1: Draw a circle 2: Draw blue outline of Siam symbol 3: Add eyes 4: Color the rest red except for the inside of the symbol Done! Map Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Thai-speaking Category:Thailandball Category:Laosball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Anti-French Category:Aggressive Category:Evil Category:Nuke wishing Category:Invaders Category:Stronk Military Category:Good Cuisine Category:Buddhist